lienzo en blanco
by annitha mz
Summary: anna pierde la memoria, queda en medio de una ilusion que desata una guerra entre 2 hombres,,mal summary pero mas o menos asi va! haoxannaxren


_**Lienzo en blanco**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo 1:_** ilusión **_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

…l…..l…..l…..l

_**Para crear una ilusión convincente, lo primero que hace falta es confianza. Pero para perfeccionar la ilusión la falsa realidad debe parecerte tan auténtica como aquella que oculta.**_

Miro fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a él-cerro los ojos con pesar no tenia esperanza de salir con vida de esa habitación

_**Si lo harás, hazlo ya-**_

Le sonrió sínicamente-_**te equivocaste anna, jugaste conmigo como nadie lo había hecho y estas son las consecuencias, disfrutare su sufrimiento, gozare al ver como tu sangre se derrama pero antes tomare lo que me pertenece**_

Solo lo miro con pesar

_**Mi precioso lienzo en blanco**_-hablo acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

**Tiempo atrás**

_**Buenos noches señorita**_-le hablo una mujer parte de la servidumbre de la casa

_**¿Dónde estoy?-**_pregunto un tanto alterada

_**Tranquila, el señor ren la trajo aquí después de su accidente**_-le sonrió la mujer

_**Ren, quien es él, porque me ah traído aquí-**_

_**El me dijo que hablo con usted en el hospital, según los doctores usted sufre de pérdida de memoria-**_

_**Perdida de…-**_ahora entendía la ansiedad que sentía pues todo le resultaba desconocido

_**Cuando guste se puede levantar, el closet tiene mucha ropa para usted, y si gusta puede bajar a cenar con el señor ren-**_le sonrió saliendo del cuarto

Miraba el closet, se encontraba repleto de ropa y zapatos pero no sabía que elegir, sin querer complicarse tomo un pantalón y una simple blusa

Se miro al espejo, todo le resultaba desconocido y por más que intentaba recordar algo de su pasado no conseguía nada

Como seria ese tal ren, que tal si era un viejo depravado que solo se quería aprovechar, prefirió no pensar en tantas paranoias

Bajo las escaleras mientras observaba todo el lugar detenidamente, seguro eran personas de mucho dinero pues la decoración no reparaba en gastos y la mansión resultaba eso una mansión inmensa

Al bajar las escaleras no supo a donde caminar así que se giro a la derecha para conocer la casa

_**Buenas noches**_-escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella

_**Eh…buenas noches**_-respondió volteando a ver al hombre que se encontraba tras de ella

Al girar pudo ver a un hombre tal vez de 20 años, con el cabello violeta y unos ojos dorados acompañados de una sonrisa

Le sonrió-_**quieres cenar**_

_**Quisiera hablar…esto-**_

_**Durante la cena hablaremos**_-respondió guiándola a otra habitación

Se sentó frente al chico después miro toda la comida que había sobre la mesa_**-¿vive solo?-**_pregunto con un poco de nervios

_**Si, vivo solo en esta casa-**_

Suspiro sin saber que preguntar pero en realidad preguntas le sobraban-_**anna, recuerdas algo**_

_**Anna…-**_hablo en susurro

_**Así es, tu nombre es anna kyoyama**_-le aclaro observándola

_**Porque me trajo aquí-**_

_**Porque no tienes otro lugar-**_respondió ahora sin observarla

_**Mi familia…debo tener familia, ¿Cuántos años tengo?-**_

_**16, investigue, tu familia murió hace años y tú estabas con un amigo de tu padre, pero al parecer escapaste de su casa y tuviste un accidente-**_

_**Como sabes todo eso, lo de que escape-**_

_**Investigue-**_

_**Pero….ya recordare**_-se rindió con las preguntas pues todo parecía muy lógico aun que le producía desconfianza estar sola con un hombre que no conocía

_**No quiero incomodarte pero al parecer tu tutor no le importo lo que te pasara pues no fue al hospital, así que no me pareció correcto dejar a una niña tan hermosa a su suerte-**_

_**Gracias…ren**_-le sonrió levente_**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**_pregunto

_**Tengo 23 años y sí, me llamo ren tao-**_

…

Caminaba por el extenso jardín de la casa, en realidad ese lugar era solitario y extenso, había unas pocas personas de seguridad que le hacían preguntare como un hombre de 23 años tenía todo eso-_**seguro es herencia**_-hablo resignada prefería no pensar mal de la persona que le tendía la mano

Pero aun con ese gran detalle no podía dejar de tener desconfianza por el chico

Extrañamente el ambiente le parecía conocido

Llevaba 2 días en esa casa, el chico parecía agradable y no se notaba que fuera mala persona, al menos no con malas intenciones hacia ella y con eso le bastaba para sentirse segura en esa casa desconocida

_**Señorita**_-le hablo una mujer-_**me envió el señor ren, me pidió que le dijera que entrara a la casa por favor**_

_**Asintió con la cabeza-**_mientras caminaba junto a la mujer

Pudo ver como un helicóptero aterrizaba en un punto no muy lejano del jardín

_**Son socios del señor**_-hablo la mujer aun caminando-_**puede estar en el cuarto de entretenimiento, ver una película o algo así, me pidió sarita que te preguntara si quieres algo especial para la cena**_

_**Eh, no, lo que sea está bien**_-respondió echando un ultimo vistazo al helicóptero

Camino dentro de la casa, bajo las escaleras para entrar a la sala de entretenimiento que se encontraba abajo

Se recostó en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada, el ambiente de la habitación era perfecto y ningún sonido entraba

Pensando en cosas termino profundamente dormida

….

_**No, son unos estúpidos, yo sé manejarme, cuando sea un problema yo mismo lo terminare, pero escúchame idiota soy tu jefe y yo mando no necesito tus sugerencias-**_con esas palabras termino la llamada con molestia

Se quedo serio mientras respiraba hondo, era verdad, si ella recordaba algo se convertiría rápidamente en un problema no podía estar seguro de que la chica no volviera a recordar, sería mejor terminar con el problema antes de que se convirtiera en uno, era más importante todos sus negocios que esa pequeña rubia

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al bar donde aun con molestia se sirvió un whisky

¿_**Y anna?-**_pregunto con seriedad a una de las chicas de servicio que pasaba por el lugar

_**Amm, no lo sé señor**_-negó con la cabeza para después mirar que otra mujer ya mayor al igual de servicio se acercaba-_**Sarita sabes dónde está la señorita anna**_

_**Si, está en el cuarto de entretenimiento, el de abajo-**_hablo mirando al chico que se mostraba molesto_**-le digo que venga**_

_**Yo iré- **_sirviéndose otro whisky mientras caminaba hacia el lugar_**-dame la llave de la habitación**_-exigió de inmediato

_**No se moleste, si quiere yo voy y la traigo…**_-tratando de convencerlo de no ir con la chica

_**Dame las llaves**_-nuevamente exigió con molestia

_**Aquí tiene**_-hablo con seriedad dándole las llaves-

Entro en la habitación con molestia, la busco con la mirada sin encontrar resultado, camino un poco encontrándola profundamente dormida sobre el sofá

Se giro caminando hacia la puerta y poniendo llave

Aun con la copa en mano observo nuevamente a la rubia que se encontraba en profundo sueño sin si quiera darse una idea de lo que pasaría

Claro que pensaba deshacerse de la rubia pero no sin antes disfrutar de ella

Sonrió, esa era su idea al encontrarla en el hospital, bueno no su principal idea, pero al saber que no recordaba nada de inmediato supo que tenía que llevarla con él pues era una total belleza aun que no podía negar que su angelical mirada lo cautivo

Claro que planeaba despertarla rompiendo su tranquilidad aun que no deseaba así las cosas

La observo detenidamente, en realidad lucia en completa tranquilidad, estos dos días pudo observar cómo era completamente diferente a su padre, como le podía recordad a su hermana

Suspiro-_**demonios**_-lanzo la copa contra la pared haciendo que la chica despertara un tanto desorientada

_**Ren…-**_hablo adormilada al chico que se mantenía serio-_**que pasa**_

_**Se me cayo la copa**_-hablo volteando a mirarla-_**lamento a verte despertado-**_

_**No importa, Ya me iba a desperta**_r-hablo sentándose sobre el sofá

Le sonrió mientras se sentaba a lado de la rubia-_**has recordado algo**_

_**No, todo lo que me has contado….-**_bajo la voz-_**creo que es mejor no recordar**_

Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-_**a veces es mejor no recordar**_

La observo mientras la rubia también le sonreía levemente, tal vez la rubia no volvería a recordar nada y no se daría cuenta del engaño, así podría aprovecharse y total si se llegara a dar cuenta sabía como deshacerse del problema

_**Hay que prestar atención a todos los detalles. La menor imperfección puede romper la ilusión como una aguja hace explotar un globo. Y la verdad que esconde la ilusión quedaría al descubierto.**__**  
**_

CONTINUARA…

Este fic surgió cuando vi la película "rápido y furioso 6" me enamore de la situación de lety, este fic habrá un trió amoroso, en el siguiente capítulo ya les diré quién será el otro galán. También será uno con mucho aire de malo

Me agrada este concepto de primero poner las consecuencias y ya después ir desenlazando como comenzó todo

Nombre: _lienzo en blanco_

Bueno pues ese detalle me pareció perfecto por que tendrá mucho que ver de principio a fin

Tratare de poner este tipo como de "voz en off" en todos los capítulos, espero que me salgan las frases

Espero que me apoyen en este nuevo fic como en los otros

Gracias por leer y les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión mediante un review.

*¡Hasta luego!*

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
